French Diet
by scribbler.undercover
Summary: Serena grew up to be responsible, organized and career-oriented young woman. But what happens when she realizes it is being responsible that broke her heart five years ago? She decides to be irresponsible. In order to get the job of her dreams she has to loose some weight, that's clear. But what does she have to sacrifice to keep the job? To win the man she likes? To stay alive?


**Chapter 1.**

I don't want to go to that wedding. I am not even sure how distant this relative is. Bla-bla twice removed? Thrice? I mean, what-the-hell-for? To see their smug faces? To try and explain the reason I am not married when they already have two kids? Nope. And by 'they' I mean my ex-boyfriend and the bimbo that had the audacity to hijack him. By the way, she's a relative too. Having huge family sucks.

Plus, how can you explain to countless aunties and uncles that no, being 25 does not mean I am a spinster. That I am not even interested in being just a wife anymore? That I grew up and became more responsible and driven? I have different goals and aspirations. That I want a career now. And I am this close to getting what I want. After all, I am only 25 and already about to be promoted to the leading manager in a respectable international organization. At least, rumored to be.

So what if my first love is going to be there? With his wife and two adorable kids. When we were dating he was oh-so-promising rising star of our school. Hot? Check. Athlete? Check. Musician? Check. I was in love with him. He was in love with me. And then he wasn't. Why? 'Cause I invited him to a family gathering, where both of us met my cousin Mina _for the first time_. The truth is I liked her. And while we were chatting, I decided we could be great friends. A few minutes were enough for me to warm up to her. And for her to hijack my boyfriend. I didn't even have time to blink - they were married. Needless to say, our friendship was not meant to be. As my relationship with Kou Seiya. Oh well. Some say I dodged a bullet.

And I need to see that myself. It's decided. I am going!

My musings are interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing. _'Sammy calling'._ Those of you who have a younger brother know they don't call just because. They always call because they _need_ something. That's why I sound so cautious:

«Hello, Sammy. How are you?»

«Salut, Sere! I hope, I'll see you tonight at the wedding? I really need to talk to you. I need your help." See? "You'll be there, right?» well, he sounds as cheerful and rude as ever.

«Yeah, I will»

«And you'll see your Kou too!» well, now his cheerfulness is just annoying.

«What's so funny about that?»

«It'll be freakin' fun to see the man you could have been married to!»

«Sam, you own an employment agency. You can't say freakin'!»

«Downer!» He's just hung up on me! That brat!

Sam is a proud owner of the recruitment agency called «Right hand». It's his child. I am not even sure that if he had real children he would love them more than his work. Moreover, when I stupidly mentioned that the name sounds terrible and would be more suitable for a prosthesis manufacture, he was so furious he almost killed me. Honestly. I had never seen him so out of control. And my teenage years were dedicated to driving him insane.

On my way to the wedding, I think about Seiya. I think about my life. How different could it be with him by my side? How different his life could be with me by his? I am so distracted I can bet I'll receive at least ten fines. I sure did drive on the red light and almost crushed into an unsuspecting SUV.

Maybe Seiya won't even be there? It just my family's way to get me to come. I haven't seen him since his wedding five years ago. Is it Mina who makes sure we don't meet? Or is it him who does not want to see me? Guilt? Jealousy? Hell if I know.

I enter the restaurant and Seiya is the first person I see but I don't have time to study him, my mother catches me by my arm and leads me to the newlyweds. The bride preferred white jeans and silk blouse to traditional white dress. She looks as if she's won a lottery, whereas the groom appears to be just...lost. Overwhelmed. And I have a crawling suspicion he had been drugged before (_in order to?_) getting hitched. Ok, so now I am just plain evil. Stop it, Serena.

You think I have a chance to glance at Seiya now? As if! Sammy is the next to drag me to a dark conner. He's wearing some torn jeans and a T-shirt, which drives me crazy but I don't have time to lecture him.

«Have you seen Kou? He's nervous, all right. Even you look more in control of yourself. He's pacing in the hall! That's hilarious!»

«Maybe he's simply hungry? I sure am! And I am not nervous. We broke up five and a half years ago.» Ooops, no need to be **that** specific. «That's just stupid!»

«Please, sis! I know when you're lying. Save it.»

«Whatever. What did you want to talk about?»

The change it Sammy's posture is instant. Relaxed and lazy guy was no longer, he becomes the owner of his company just under a second. And even those awful jeans look kind of cool now.

«Well, you know how important it is for me to find the right clientele? I am interested in VIPs, politicians, CEOs. Actually, I have just found the perfect PA for a politician who shall not be named. He was so grateful that he told his friend, who you can find in Forbes list, by the way, about my agency. He needs a PA ASAP. And I don't have a better person than you!»

«Sam, honey, fist of all, you don't have me - I am not your client. Secondly, I am not interested. I have a job. I am about to be promoted. And I've worked for it really hard. Sorry.»

«No, Sere, you don't understand!» He begins to sound frantic. «I know your paycheck. It's pretty impressive. But this guy pays twice that much! And he says promotion is probable. Just let me tell you about the position. It's _'Shields Inc.'_, it's no joke. You...»

«No, Sam.» I interrupt him. «I am sorry. I do not want to begin again.»

I don't wait for Sam's voice his disappointment. I know the company he's talking about. And damn, if I don't want to say big fat YES. The enigmatic owner and CEO has his hands in many pots, from medicine to security. Perspectively, it's a better job than mine. And the paycheck... wow. But I am not sure that beginning again, earning a reputation in new company is in my best interest. Plus I can't abandon my clients. It's the responsible choice. I did right.

«Serena.» I know that voice. I'll recognize it anywhere. Seiya. «God, you are so beautiful. Once I knew you'll be here, I couldn't resist to come!»

«Seiya. Hi. Thank you. You are alone? Where's Mina?» He doesn't look bad himself. Sure, he matured and obviously gym is not his best friend anymore, but he's still handsome.

«Oh, she doesn't feel well, so she decided to sit this one out.» Figures. «But look at you! You are so breathtakingly beautiful, so confident, so collected! Thank God we broke up!»

Yes, I am. And thank god... wait, **WHAT?**

«What?!»

«Don't get me wrong, baby doll. It's great. You are great. But you were so easy-going, happy-go-lucky girl when we started dating, but once we were in college you started changing. You became responsible and driven, you could not have fun anymore. You wanted everything organized. You wanted to ace every class. And I didn't like it. It was not you, it was me - I was not someone you'd like in your life in a couple of years. And I wanted an out. So when I met Mina... I saw it. I am so sorry for how it ended. But believe me, you're just better off without me, honey.»

FML. Did you hear that too? I became responsible and that's why he preferred my cousin? Well, I'll show him responsible!

Not listening to Seiya anymore, I march back to my brother who's surrounded by five pageant-material girls. Looking at them, I instantly decide I need to loose some weight. I love my curves but nowadays I fluctuate between S and M, whereas a couple of years ago I was a proud owner of closet full of XS clothes. Being few inches taller than 5ft., I know that's noticeable.

«Sam, I changed my mind. I'll be irresponsible and take your job offer. But I am not sure my employer will let me go so easily. I am the best they have.»

Sam forgets all about his beauty queens and smiles at me.

«Please, you have so many rules there. You have to dress like asexual beings. Don't eat. Don't breathe. Don'ts are endless! Just break a rule or two and they'll be happy to fire you. Trust me. And when they do, you'll meet Mr. Shields. You'll love him.»

Getting fired is not remotely as easy as I expected.

At 8 o'clock on dot, still wearing a coat, I honestly tried to persuade my boss to let me go. He said «Don't be stupid!»

Thus, operation _«Getting fired»_ began.

Sam was right, we are not allowed to wear anything even a little sexy. So I wore short red Herve Leger dress with a deep V-neck and black high-heeled shoes.

We are not allowed to eat in our cubicles. I ordered pizza.

We are not allowed to flirt with the clients. I invited on a date every single one.

We are not allowed to use Internet for anything but work. I registered on a matchmaker's site.

HR has called on me. Security has come by. Administrator has openly stared at me. Sammy is calling every ten minutes asking if «the deed is done».

You think, I got fired? Nope, I did not.

So I begged them to tell the boss of all my misdoings.

Result? Still not fired.

Unbeknownst to me, a rumor has started. The rumor that reached the ears of my boss's wife. _Why Miss Tsukino is so sure of herself? Obviously, she has something going on with the boss. _

Now you know why she is so furious, seeing me, standing in his office in all my red-dress spiked-heels glory, watching my still-boss getting redder with every passing second because I have just threatened to sue him if he doesn't sign my resignation letter. But I don't even hear her come in. So I am not ready for her sharp nails and hair-grabbing hands.

But oh, am I ready to be fired.

I am half an hour late for my interview with Mr. Shields. Unacceptable. But that's not the worst thing about this moment. You know what is? The fact that my perfect locks are no more, it actually looks a lot like a crow's nest. I am sporting a few angry scars on my neck. I am wrecked. If not for a stranger's amused remark: «So that's the perfect PA I've been told about!» I wouldn't even pay attention to the man. But I do. And I bet I look like a fish, staring at him and silently trying to inhale with my mouth open. He is...

«I'll see you tomorrow at 8. If you are late even a little, don't bother to come at all."

...**infuriating!**

I am not given an opportunity to come up with a smart retort. He is gone.

Slowly I turn and look at Sam. He is staring. And I am staring back. He's wearing a suit. He looks responsible and serious behind that huge mahogany desk. Then I catch my reflection in a mirror. And I am a mess. Well, as Mindy Kaling said, _if I am going to be a mess, I might as well be a hot mess. _

Sam slowly stands up and invites me in. Only then do I notice a woman sitting in one of his uncomfortable-looking chairs. She is thirty-ish, dark-haired, really beautiful. And she doesn't seem happy to see me. The first thing she says to me is:

«If you want to work for Mr. Shields, you'll have to loose a few pounds.»

I am infuriated, all this stress to hear a couple of rude remarks? It seems like being irresponsible doesn't agree with me.

«And why is that, Miss...»

«Rayna Hino. You can call me Ray, after all, we'll **have to** work together a lot. I am the head of staff in Shields Inc. Upcoming few months will be full of different events, where you'll have to accompany Mr. Shields. Unfortunately, your predecessor has left us recently and we had already bought the appropriate apparel in her sizes. So, you'll have to loose weight. And fast. Two weeks.»

«Nice to meet you, Miss Hino. Thank you, but I have to decline. I prefer to maintain distance with my colleagues. As for loosing weight...»

I am lost. I know, I've mentioned fluctuating, but I am quite comfortable in my current state. I have curves, but I am not obese. And dieting just because someone else thinks it's necessary is... unthinkable. But I've already done so much out of my character to get this position. Is skipping a few desserts such a great loss?

Sam studies my face in great concentration. I don't know what he sees, but apparently, he does not like it: he's still a brother who's willing to protect me and my feelings at all costs: «You know what, Miss Hino? Serena is the best one we have, I have a lot of companies fighting for her. Companies who do not want to change one thing about her. And, although Mr. Shields is waiting for her tomorrow, please, let him know that I was unaware of such ridiculous demands. I thought, other characteristics and skills were necessary.» Now Ray - I didn't say I won't call her that in my head - does not look so sure. She doesn't understand why someone could fight over me. Or maybe I have just got involved in one of those fights?

«It's not necessary, Sam. I agree to loose a few inches, Miss Hino. Could you tell me, where should I meet Mr. Shields tomorrow morning?»

«His driver will pick you up tomorrow at 7.30 and you'll go to Mr. Shield's house, where he'll give you your assignments. I'll get in touch with you with the specifics.» Rayna doesn't look happy. I bet, she thought I won't be brave enough to take her on. I watch her leave and suddenly this situation doesn't feel so awful anymore.

Sam types something in his computer and suddenly grins.

«Hey, sis. I think I found the perfect diet for you. It's French!»


End file.
